Jessica Callis (Rise)
'Jessica Callis '(formerly Jessica Chapel) is a survivor of the outbreak in Rise, and is a main character in the first and second seasons of the series. She is the wife of John Callis, the mother of Amy Callis, and the sister of Meghan Chapel. Jessica is a former manager of the Bridgeport, Connecticut branch of Foxwood Shipping, serving in the position up until the initial events of the monster outbreak. Jessica was shown to be a devoted mother and husband, with her enlisting her sister to take her daughter to the park on a daily occasion, thus giving time for her husband to work on any projects he feels like working on in order to give him some artistic and professional freedom. Jessica is also a hard worker, being extremely devoted to her work. An example of this is when she was pregnant with Amy, and returned to work following her daughter's birth without the appearance of having been away, working just as diligently and thoroughly as she had before she had taken a leave of absence. Upon attempting to return to the Foxwood Shipping building following her first-hand experience with the dangers of the new world, she finds herself stuck in complete traffic, which is where she meets Troy Austin and Katie Dawson, shortly before finding herself in the role of their makeshift-groups leader. Upon being reunited with her husband, as well as meeting Emilio Vasquez, Jessica saves Jack O'Rourke and Shauna King from the horde invading the former school building before returning to Foxwood Shipping, where she and her group meet Charlotte Walters at the end of the first season. Representation Jessica is shown to be not only a devoted worker, but a loyal one as well. Jessica is highly respected by Jalen Tormo, as well as the rest of the workers employed at Foxwood Shipping. Though she is incredibly liked and respected by her workers, she is known to be intimidating to approach about professional-manner, such as promotions and raises. At home, Jessica is devoted to her husband, John, and her daughter, Amy. Jessica is calm and appears stress-immune at the beginning of the apocalypse, but due to her mannerisms displayed with Amy and John, survivors such as Troy Austin notice a further drive towards her need of survival, with Troy even pointing out the subtle qualities Jessica displays at the camp on the first night of the apocalypse that point to her background as a mother and a family-woman. Appearances Season One: * Day Zero - Part One * Day Zero - Part Two * It'll Grow on You * Remnants of the Same * Closer to Home * King of the Clouds Trivia * Creator of the series Zachary Serra confirmed that during the writing process for the first season of the series, he modeled Jessica's appearance after Taylor Momsen, best known for being the lead singer of the band The Pretty Reckless. * Jessica asking John about his reasoning for why Florida would be a great vacation spot in August is the first line of dialogue spoken by any character in the series, it is also the opening line of the series.